Unexpected Changes
by Wink At J00
Summary: Harry Potter is not clear about his life. As if his life was already fogged with confusion, some other changes undergo him and Snape. Respounce to Severitus's Challenge.
1. Pain...

Hey! Enjoy please! **5th year**  
  
This is a responce to Severitus's Challenge. Severitus, I do hope I get this right. I would like to make a more Snape father-figure, not the true father, but I won't change your challenge. Please tell me if you like it. Thanks  
  
I'M GIDDY! ^^;; ^_~ ^^ hahaha! ::squeals::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this idea (this is Severitus's Challenge)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I'm ill. That's all I need to say when my friends ask, right? I hope so. Speaking of my friends, I haven't owled them or recieved owls in a while. Somewhere in my mind, I'm glad. If they saw any hint of the abu...disapline I get, I have no doubt that they wouldn't be here as quick as they could be. But for truth to myself, I do think I'm ill. I often feel like vomiting, but never do. My skin is clamy and I'm weak and tired. I still do my chores, of course I do, if I didn't... I can't think about what they'd do..   
  
I can hear Dudley's radio from here. I am hardly familar to the music, for I cannot sit and listen to it, but only hear the muffle of it from my own room. No it wasn't my room, it's Dudley's second room. Sometimes the music calms me, but this music was fast and ruff. Rap. I didn't have anything against it, but right now wasn't the time to hear it.  
  
My stomache gives a quiver and I rush to the bathroom, thankful the bathroom was open. I lean over the toilet. Dudley walks in because he saw me run past his room. He mocks me with a grin on his face. I know he'd enjoy beating me up right now if I didn't vomit on him.   
  
"Little green today, eh? Suits you, you alien. All strange and everything. I'm suprised that Mum and Dad didn't put you in the orphanage yet. Surely you don't think you'd get foster parents, nobody would want you. And when you went to the orphanage, and they found out your abnormalty,they wouldn't keep you. And you know those stupid birds wouldn't be allowed to fly around there," Dudley smirked.  
  
I'm suprised he thought that much about this. I knew this, I frightened myself sometimes thinking of what would happen. But Dudley thinking of this, he must have thought of it earlier, he couldn't have just thought of that all just then. And he must've really wanted me out of there, to become an only chiled. Though, really I wouldn't think there'd be much difference for him. He would continue to be spoiled, continue to be fat. Honestly, my being here must bring the slightest amont of disapline to him.  
  
When I feel that I would not throw up, I just walk past Dudley as if he wasn't there. I walk towards my room and become somwhat frightened. I can practically taste Dudley's anger at me. He doesn't like to be ignored. His huge body comes running after me. I try and hurry into my room. But not so fast, I was getting light headed just for the jog I put in to escape Dudley. I knew Dudley was going to play his favorite sport -- Beat Harry Up -- very soon. If I could have only been a little faster I would have gotten the door closed. But he easily caught up to me and tackled me. I had gotten taller, but certainly not bigger. In fact I think I'm smaller than I was last year, even if you include my (if you call it) growth spurt. I did loose weight. And I'm not sure how much, but when I fell, I could feel my ribs begin to be crushed. It hurt horible. I'm not sure if I screamed loudly, but nontheless, I screamed. Dudley must have gotten frightened when I screamed, thinking his father and mother would come, and got off of me.   
  
I gasped for air. I knew the Dursleys were away, buying presents for Dudley, and had just told him that they needed to go grocery shopping. I thanked Merlin that Dudley had forgotten. I was fine. I knew some bruises would appear, but no broken bones. I scooted myself away from Dudley, too weak to accually get up and get away. Dudley remembered that the Dursleys had gone out nad smirked that evil grin that I so often found on Snape or Malfoy. He punched his fist into his other hand, indicating I was going to get beat up...big time. As if my loving uncle's beatings weren't enough. I'm sure, by this time, Dudley forgot why he was mad at me in the first place and just wanted me dead. Hah! Let's see who wants me dead - Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, Snape, Malfoy, and Volemort and the Death Eaters. Sure there was more, but these people *hate* me. My lungs are burning and hurt tremendously, and I realize I haven't breathed for some time. Was I that frightened from Dudley, a Muggle? When I breath, my breath is unsteady and I see my hand shake uncontrolably. I don't want Dudley to see I am frightened by him, and I move my, nearly numb, hand behind me and put a straight face on.  
  
That mask. That same mask I put on when I am frightened, worried, and so much more. Why is it that even when I'm at Hogwart I wear this mask? Am I really too proud to admit that I can be frightened? Or is it that I'm so damn popular that if I were to be scared, that people would fill me with concerned questions. 'What's wrong, Harry?' And what am I to tell them? 'Volemort's going to kill me'? Heh! No, everyone knows that. Or are people to blind to think I am not all that strong, that I was guarded all these years?   
  
I remember what's going on when I get punched in my gut. Oh god, it hurts. But I do not cry in pain. Nor scream. I can taste blood in my mouth, but I do not let it seep out my lips. The next blow to my stomache takes the wind out of my and the blood is coughed onto my legs. I see Dudley smirk in satifaction. He clenches his first harder and smiles broadly. His arm swings like a pendulum, two hard hits in my stomache and one last to finish his job on my cheek.  
  
The last I remember before dark consumed me was Dudley's voice say, "I'll see you later."  
  
Oh god, he was going to enjoy beating me up later! Please no, Merlin, don't let this happen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
::Squeals:: I rather enjoyed writing Harry POV. That was fun! Severitus I hope this turns out well, and I'm so glad you challenged us writers! This is fun to write! Please, readers, tell me what you think! Any suggestions I *maybe* will take. I have ideas of my own, plus I'm following the guide lines of Severitus's challenge. Flames are accepted only if you give me a reason why you don't like something, really people you can't just say "you suck" and that really wouldn't make sence. would it? hehe I hope I don't get flames though, lol. Thanks for reading!   
~Stephanie 


	2. Locked Away and Owl Post

Hey everyone! Back again, I stayed up all night working on this. Even though I wasn't at a computer all I have to do is copy it from my notebook. I have part of chapter three coming so if you wish for more then you get it!  
  
*Hippy Flower: Here it is for ya, sorry I couldn't get it sooner. :)  
  
*Kay: thanks so much, my other story is..being worked on but current ideas for this story keep hitting me.  
  
*Severitus: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank! I was happy to make this story. his only trouble was getting an idea of how Snape could be .... who he is. I don't want other people to know if they don't know about your challenge. Not to know till that point at least. Which'll come in time but I have something tricky up my sleave. ::grins evily:: Mwahahaha  
  
*vashsunglasses: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this and that it's not too...too much.  
  
*Arabwel: Thanks! ^^ Well you had to wait a little, but here it is!  
  
*MercS: Hehe! thanks, you'll have to wait till 3rd Chapter to find out what they *do* about the abuse and what Harry'll do to *stop* them. hehe!   
  
*Anneliese: I'm so sorry this took forever! Thanks!! Here ya are!  
  
*The Reviewer: ::sighs:: I know I am a horrid writer when it comes to tenses. Thanks for my "dry sese of humor" comment. People usually just say I'm dumb about my stuff... yeah. I don't have spell check or an editor.. My sister *would be* my editor but nooo she hates HP fics! People tell me I'm horrible with me spelling and grammar.. ::sighs:: it's the truth. One day I misspelled something I knew very well.. cloak turned to clock! lol, pethetic. -_-* But uh, in the fourth chapter I'm planning it to get a lot better, and I'm not going to use 1st POV writing, I'll use 3rd. Er sorry bout that, and I hope I did better this time, enjoy!  
  
*The Red Dragons Order: Thankies! good work, yay! hehe here you go!  
  
*Sekhmet: sorry it took SO long to update! Here you go, lalala! Where's my coffee!?!!  
  
*BlueSkywalker_2000: SOrry that it was short! oh that's Harry POV right now, not snape's POV.. just to let you get that right. Yeah it may be a little....boring right now, but read up till 4th chapter, 3rd chapter will be short. and 4th chapter get'sa lot better. I haven't gotten it all typed... read the note at the bottem about my why it took so long... -_-* ::feels more blondish than ever:: damn blonde hair shows through too much! hehe ^^;;  
  
*ChibiK: Thank you sooo much! Sorry it took forever! here you are, I'll have 3 and 4 soon (I hope)! ^_~  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! They are my inspiration, or some of my inspiration. Sorry if I missed anybody while I was writing this and didn't see the review.  
  
**This is Severitus's Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke after another horrid dream hearing the shouts from Uncle Vernon. Even though my dreams were of Voldemort, I'd almost welcome it to get away from the Dursleys. Even the torture and humiliation of Snape sounds like heaven... Good Merlin, did I just think that?! I must sound like some desprite nut!  
  
"Boy, get down here!"  
  
I can feel my face frown. How long has he been calling me? Did Dudley say I was sleeping? Oh, Merlin! It's the cupboard for me, isn't it?  
  
"Get down here, now!"   
  
I know Vernon isn't at the botten of the steps, or else his roar would've been louder. I take the opportunity to slip into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm using the restroon. I'll be down in a few minutes," I call back.  
  
"You better be down here in five minutes tops!"  
  
I know I am getting a beating. And if I didn't go downstairs, Vernon would come up here and make the "disipinary teaching" be worse. But I had to hold it off some. I can see my hand tremble before me, and I grip it with my other hand. Even though Vernon couldn't see my fear, I try to hide it. Secretly, I long to tell someone of the abuse. But I know if I did, I would be sent to some orphanage. My breath goes out shakily, like someone who is very cold. But I am not could, I am so frightened. Frightened of my own flesh and blood!  
  
Something wet hits my hand and I wonder what it is. I realize it was a single tear. Why was I crying? When thoughts make you cry, you have to know you're thinking too much. I mentally kick myself. Why should I be afraid of Muggles? Over three Muggles? Over Muggle relatives? I'm a wizard! If anything, they should fear me!  
  
I must go downstairs. But before I go I wash my face. Acting like I suspected nothing, no beating, maybe just chorse, I go downstairs. I sigh inwardly when I see my uncles big, purple, beefy face scrowl at me. I think he saw my shoulders tense. And that being a sign of fear, he smiled, just like Dudley had done before he beat me. Vernon advances on me and I stumble back. My fear now, I beleive, is clearly seen on my face.  
  
"Enjoy your beauty sleep?" He asks mocking me. I tremble but I do not say a thing. "You had chores undone when I got back," he says coldly.   
  
I really don't feel like I'm nearly fifteen years old right now as I want to run away and hide like a child would do. "I'm sorry, sir." My jaw hurts when I speak from the punch Dudley gave me.  
  
Next thing I know, Vernon is beating me. I try to get away, but he just gets worse. He throws my body against a wooden chair.  
  
*Snap!*  
  
I froze. Oh God! The chair leg broke, but I don't think that was all.  
  
Vernon puts on a smile that itself could spook me quickly, "Harry. Now why'd *you* go and break the chair? You should pay for it. Oh! But you don't have any money, so I'll find some other way for you to *pay for it*." Vernon states in a calm, evilish way. His beatings get worse and I fear I'll nearly die at his hands. There is blood around that seems to keep spreading. I can't remember much after that. he continues to beat me untill I was unconsious, maybe even more afterwards.  
  
Later on, I woke up to hear the laugher from the Dursleys, whom I figured to be enjoying a movie. It was dark when I opened my eyes. I wish I hadn't. I was right. The cupboard. I concluded that I had been passed out more than twenty-four hours. I felt really clammy and my hair was *worse* than usual. I didn't dare move; I hurt too much.  
  
Finally, they let me out to use the restroom. When I lef tthe bathroom, imidiatly I felt my arms being lifted, my body too. I screamed when I felt a broken bone in my arm, and I got slapped for screaming, pretty hard, on the face. They (Dudley and Vernon) threw me into the cupboard and locked it quickly.  
  
Merlin! My arm was broken! I didn't have a lot of time felt to heal before the school term started either! It took about two months for a bone to heal the Muggle way! What was I going to do? Wouldn't the school find out? No, no i couldn't let that happen.  
  
I lost track of time and days while I was in the cupboard. I was only let out to bathe, do chores, and use the bathroom. They didn't allow me to bathe often. I was given two cups of water everyday and a slice of bread every other day. Chores nearly killed me. I found out easily, that I also had a broken wrist. One day Vernon kicked me away. He was so; all he could do was look at me in discust.  
  
He could hardley speak. "Upstairs!" was what he managed. I obeyed. I went inside the room I use to sleep in. On the bed were four owls and two tropical birds. And they were making plenty of noice. I imidiatly though that it was my birthday. I grinned and nearly ran over to them. But a thought struct me. What would Vernon do with the letters? Surely he wouldn't want me to have any form of pleasure.  
  
I looked uncertainly at Vernon. He took the idea that I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Take the letters, give them to me, and I'll burn them," he says with hatred. Ah, there it was they wouldn't give Vernon the letters and packages. I walk over to the owls and untie Pig's letter and package, set them down, and untie Hedwig's letter and package, no doubt from Hermione. I untie the formal, proud Hogwarts letter, it was rather heavy for the normal supply lisy. I untie another Hogwarts letter and package, probably from Hagrid. then i get to the two tropical birds and untie the letter. I resist the urge to tear open the letter. Then..then I get an idea.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG I'm so sorry, I had the whole chapter two written on paper. I typed out this much and probably went off and read stories. but now I've left everything at school! and nopt even in my locker! I'm so sorrry! When I get it back I'll post as soon as I can! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Thanks for the reveiws!  
  
Winking my love to ya! ^_~  
  
~Stephanie ( I figure I'll wink at the end now since I'm keeping Wink At J00 as a penname. so wink wink wink wink! ^_~ ) 


	3. sorry AN: read

This is an apology for taking so freaking long that it's not even funny. I haven't been working on any of my chapters to any fics, or making any new ones. I got into poetry and making an online diary so I can leak my feelings out. Writing does help me leak my feelings out, but it's different when you use a character and not your own. I'm wanting to make a novel... With origional characters. I've kinda made up a story line in my head and a few characters. Not sure if I will post it or not. I prolly will. I kinda sunk into a bad case of depression. And side-effects of depression include losing intrest in things you use to like. I sorta couldn't read fanfics or write them, and well I'm trying to make myself better. So I'm going to write...for you guys. Cause your reveiws make me feel better. As for being depressed, well ::shrugs:: can't do much but complain. And when I complain, I turn into a virus and make everyone else upset. So ::shrugs:: I'll live. And one of my friends (besnaped) has been missing, and the one fic "Truth of Pain" was written while I was talking to her and all, so until I talk to her again, I'm not writing that. I know you guys are mad at me for never updating, but here's how I got so far:  
  
To Begin: three paragraphs and first AN are done. It won't be done for a while. So sorry! I really am!  
  
Last Ounce of Pain...Gone: three paragraphs too.  
  
Harry Potter and the Struggle of Darkness: what the hell, I can't even remember this fic.. Ah shit, I'm screwed, aren't I? ::goes and reads end of what I wrote:: ooh it's this one! Yeah, this is probably the one I have in my head what's going to happen the most, but I haven't started on it, so I'm sorry!  
  
Unexpected Changes: nothing because everything I was working on got deleted at some point.  
  
Harry Potter and the Forgotten Souls: I doubt I'll continue this. I don't know what I was thinking when I began it. Well actually I know what I had in mind, but it never came out the way I wanted it to.   
Guys, I'm really sorry about this. My brother at one point was deleting things and deleted *everything* one the computer. So that was a huge downfall. Well this is all I can do. Bye bye now  
  
Love and Luck  
~Steph 


End file.
